


happy birthday, by the way

by dedicaiton



Series: marvel one shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Nightmares, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: When Steve wakes from a nightmare on his big day, he has a bright idea for him and Bucky. Yet... he doesn't even know it's his birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: marvel one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	happy birthday, by the way

Ultramarine eyes opened abruptly, sleep-deprived hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Panting gasps came rushing out of his open mouth too quickly and too sharp to be normal. He looked terrified. Someone had woken him, shaking his bare shoulders, asking over and over if they were okay. Both of them seemed panicked to no end.

"You're getting better," A man with brown hair spoke softly, wiping off the others face to clear anything that was there. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead, eyes gleaming. "This is the first time tonight and it's only four. Better than last night. You're gonna be fine, Steve. I promise. But what was it this time?"

Steve closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath through his nose. He still felt shaken from his nightmares, though the horrid dreams were not uncommon. Nearly every night Steve wakes full of terror. Without a doubt, It'll happen again tomorrow night. And the night after that. Yet they were getting better, as the man had said. Usually, Steve would have three, maybe four. After intense help and love, he was down to only one.

"Was it the walls closing again? Or the person pushing you off the building? Tell me, baby, and I'll help."

The man caressed Steve's cheek with such grace that he shuddered into his touch. Steve reached his hand out and traced other man's collarbones absentmindedly to calm himself.

"It was the people, Buck. The ones with no faces," Bucky 'ahh'-ed and flopped back down onto his back, dropping his lover's face though keeping an arm over his torso protectively. "I can't believe this is still going on. I'm fucking tired of it."

Bucky grabbed his glasses and pushed the covers off his almost naked body. Getting out of bed and stretching his toned arms above his head, he yawned and glanced over his shoulder. 

His hair was askew and was the epitome of bed head; not that it mattered. Steve, for one, thought he looked even more attractive now with puffy eyes, uneven skin, and chunky glasses.

He wandered out of the room for a second before returning with a laptop and some water. Steve greedily took the glass offered to him and scooted over when Bucky plopped himself on the edge. The elder typed furiously on the keyboard before settling on a video and positioning the laptop on his pelvis. He pressed play and looked at Steve expectantly. 

"I figured to help you fall back asleep we could watch funny animal fails." Bucky smiled a goofy grin and chuckled underneath his breath at a dog falling out of his tiny bed. Steve felt warm inside, a deep spread in his chest to his throat. He got this occasionally and it was whenever Bucky did something so sweet, loving, or kind. Though it may happen a lot, it still got Steve giddy.

Moving his hand out, he grabbed Bucky's sharp jaw and moved in for a kiss, ghosting his lips over the others. Buck moved forward first, sitting up and setting the laptop on the floor out of the way. Laughing from the people filming could still be heard in the background. 

They settled like this for a few, Steve moving his hands through Bucky's thick hair to deepen the kiss while the other rubbed his back. Both boys were too sleepy to do anything. That was until Steve got an idea that woke him instantly.

"Buck," Steve said through a kiss, causing their teeth to clash a teeny bit. His lover didn't seem to notice and continued. "Bucky." He repeated more sternly.

"Hmm?" 

"Let me ride you."

Bucky broke the kiss, pulling back and inhaling too much air to the point where he struggled to breathe. He coughed then and stared wildly at Steve. His lips were red and swollen and really, that was all Bucky could focus on. No. It was too early and he was exhausted. So he gave a small frown and moved his head side to side. Steve pouted and draped himself over Bucky's torso, staring up at him with big sapphire eyes.

"Please? I've been good, getting better at controlling my nightmares lately. Shouldn't there be a prize for that?" Steve flashed his teeth, acting exceptionally innocent for what he was asking for. Bucky couldn't give in that easily, though.

"No." There was a slight edge to Bucky's voice, the roughness of his voice going even deeper. Steve nearly melted right on spot.

Steve bit his lip, moving around to position himself on Bucky's lap. He bounced up and down on his boyfriend's muscular thighs, frowning and groaning like a child. He was a nervous ball of energy who hated the word no when he wanted something. Bucky didn't say it often too, which was worse. He loved his baby and would do anything to please him.

"Come on, Buck! Let me."

Knowing there'd be no reason for arguing as Steve always won, Bucky sighed and signaled the go with a hand on his back. Unbeknownst to Steve, Bucky was only doing this for one reason. Today was a special day but the younger didn't even seem to notice that.

Steve dove right in without any warning, moving his lips to Bucky's jaw, neck, then chest. He kissed passionately and sucked marks into his skin that wouldn't last.

Bucky groaned slightly as Steve sunk lower. He was so close and yet so far from the desired spot. And Steve was teasing to make matters worse. The blonde kept tracing Bucky's Adonis lines with his tongue, focusing on them but not even making an attempt to get to his lower regions. Bucky knew how hard it was for him not to move straight on and pleasure his boyfriend, so he suspected this teasing wouldn't last long.

As predicted, after a few minutes, Steve gave up and began to shimmy Bucky's boxers down his legs, snickering at the design. His boxers were decorated with streamers, balloons, banners, cake, the whole nine yards. Even in huge letters, it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY all over.

Buck blushed slightly as Steve tossed the garment down by the laptop and gazed at him hungrily. There was a slight fire in the Americans' eyes that Bucky strived to see daily. With lust clouding his gaze, Steve didn't even notice why Bucky wore those.

"Be slow, okay? I'm not even fully awake yet." Bucky huffed in fake annoyance. It was all an act though, and arousal was pooling in his belly by the second. Steve shined with determination and licked a cautious stripe up his boyfriend's shaft. He tasted somewhat sweet; a drastic difference from the others Steve had fooled around with in college that he gladly accepted. Bucky tasted delicious.

"I'll wake you up, babe. Don't worry." With a devious wink and grin, Steve began to lap at the head, moving his tongue around in circles. He focused on the tip because Bucky was most sensitive there, and he made the most delicious noises whenever Steve dipped his tongue into the slit. 

Steve began to move downward and stuff his throat slightly more. Tears began to pool in eyes as Bucky growled and clutched at his hair. Bucky was in no way average. He was big, long, and thick. It was sometimes a little too much to handle but Steve wanted nothing more than to please him.

Knowing what Bucky wanted to do, Steve hollowed his cheeks and opened his throat. Without a real warning, Buck thrust up into that tight heat, relishing in the way the blonde's throat muscles clench slightly when gagged. It felt like heaven. Bucky kept grabbing at Steve's lovely hair, losing control quickly.

With his expertise, Steve moved up and down Bucky's length, paying special attention to his sensitive areas. He focused on the tip and the underside of his cock. Bucky wouldn't admit it but he adored the way spit fell sloppily out of his boyfriend's mouth. It showed him that Steve didn't care how he looked; he wanted to pleasure Bucky above all.

Bucky thrust erratically, knowing he would fall over the edge soon. With that velvet tongue, how was he to last long?

"I'm- Stevie, I'm gonna cum-"

Steve pulled off promptly, wiping off the fluids that cascaded down his lips. Bucky stared at him wide-eyed, still reeling from his forgotten orgasm.

"What was that for?" Bucky questioned. He was slightly enraged from the way his body accustomed to slowing down. His chest still rose and fell quickly, almost like a hummingbird. Steve pat his chest lovingly, adoring the way Bucky's nipples hardened under his light touches.

"New thing I wanna try with you. Edging. You hold off cumming and when you do cum, it feels so much better. Trust me on it." Steve explained with a sweet smile. Bucky's mind whirled as images of Steve struggling to stop his orgasm while masturbating alone on their bed. It spurred him all the same.

Bucky nodded and flipped the two of them easily, making sure that Steve was the one on the bottom. It struck a fire inside of the elder to see him on his back like that for some reason. He thought about how his model looks, amazing personality, and pretty cock could only be Buckys.

"I'm gonna prepare you now, kay Love? Just relax for me." Bucky whispered and kissed Steve's temple gingerly. Steve smiled and nodded, settling deeper into the sheets.

With that, Bucky was grabbing the lube that sat on the bedside table and squeezed some onto his fingers. Offering a slight smile, he slowly circled Steve's hole. The way his boyfriend jumped whenever he even attempted to put a finger in made him smile. 

Finally, he sunk a digit in. Steve moaned and clawed at the air in surprise, landing his fingers on Bucky's massive shoulders. The blonde made crescent-shaped marks from his nails that stung a little, though Bucky would never admit it.

"I told you to relax, Stevie. It'll hurt worse if you don't wind down." Bucky wiped the stray tears that cascaded down Steve's porcelain cheeks. Underneath his fingertips, Bucky could feel the heat of embarrassment flooding the skin. 

Steve was tight. Unusually tight. Whenever they went awhile without sex, fingering hurt insanely bad, even with the help of lube. Though it still felt good, the pain was overwhelming.

"I'm sorry." Steve choked out. He hung closer onto the person whom he loved the most and cried silently onto their naked skin. He hated this; hated himself for being so sensitive and ruining the mood. Looking down, Steve saw that Bucky's erection didn't falter and felt a tad bit better. He didn't want to make Bucky unaroused for his uncontrollable behavior.

"Sorry for what, doll? You're perfectly fine," Bucky kissed the remaining tears with a loud smack, causing Steve to chuckle. "let's get through this quick then, yeah?"

Steve nodded and braced himself mentally for the overwhelming pain. It always hurt so bad. All he had to do was focus on the pleasure that would come soon, so soon. He'd be riding his boyfriend and enjoying his night in a couple of minutes. Everything would be okay. Bucky said so.

Applying a little more lube, Bucky inserted another finger and thrust in and out, trying to make the experience somewhat better. Bucky still felt guilt bubble up when he glanced and saw the pain Steve was going through but tried to ignore it. The pain was worse than most, and that was because he was just so tight. Steve asked him during one of their earlier sessions to not pay attention to it. It'd make him feel better about everything, he said. Bucky followed Steve's request without any thought.

"You think you're okay now? You want a fourth?" Bucky questioned, still thrusting lazily. Steve looked confused and glanced down at where the two were connected. He began to laugh then, shoulders shaking and happily clenching down on the digits inside of him.

"I was focusing so hard I didn't notice you added a third. But yeah, go ahead. Let's do this, Buck."

Bucky smiled and took himself away, noticing how Steve whined as he felt the emptiness for the moment. The elder never understood it; how he snaps from crying about having a finger inside to wanting something bigger to fill him.

Lubing up his cock, Bucky positioned himself so that Steve was sitting on his thighs, looking flustered and pretty. Steve's huge body looked out of place but still enticing all the same.

"You sure you wanna ride me? Its'-"

"I wanna feel you... deeper in me." Steve groaned, covering the blush that spilled onto his collarbones. Bucky felt pride deep in his stomach and slowly jerked his boyfriend off, kissing him gingerly. 

Steve broke the kiss all too early and held Bucky's girth to his puckering hole, feeling the blunt tip prod at it. With a slight wince, Steve tried to relax as he slid down slowly. He held in howls of pain and pleasure, all but letting a single tear roll down. Seeing Bucky in absolute euphoria though? It could mask all the hurt he felt.

Releasing all the courage he bottled up, Steve began to move up and down, grinding slowly. Bucky gripped his hips hard and helped control how fast he went, taking control. Steve couldn't let that happen though. The blonde flicked his boyfriend's hands off his body and slammed down without a warning, causing a moan to erupt from Bucky's mouth.

"Oh fuck.." Bucky hissed, addicted to the way Steve moved. He was graceful, not even batting an eye to the copious amounts of muscle he hid. Bucky could watch him forever. The way his abs clenched when he moved up and down, or the way his mouth opened in a broken moan when Bucky moved to meet his thrusts.

Eventually, the pain drifted away into a river of pleasure, making the experience all the better for the blonde. Bucky noticed this detail and made his thrusts harder and deeper. The sound of skin meeting skin sounded throughout the room, something Buck loved hearing. It was so sexy and arousing. 

Steve was enjoying himself tenfold. Moaning and whining, he chased his pleasure greedily. Bucky saw this and decided enough of the riding, so he flipped the two with ease. Steve looked curious but surprised with how the night was unfolding. He had planned to ride him until they both came, but obviously, Bucky had another idea.

"I'm going to screw you into the mattress, okay? You're gonna sit there, lookin' pretty, and take it." Bucky whispered lowly in Steve's ear, nibbling the lobe but making his way towards the soft spot just below it. 

Bucky began to then pound into Steve's willing hole, causing shrieks and moans to erupt. Steve always liked the roughness of it all but usually could never handle it. Tonight was a different story, seeing how euphoric Steve was with being rocked forward due to slamming thrusts. 

Steve's orgasm approached all too soon. 

"Bucky-"

"I know," Buck said, going even faster with his thrusts. Steve felt amazing; his screaming and whining evident of the fact.

Without a loud groan, Steve spilled cum onto both their stomachs. Bucky followed suit, the substance leaking out of his boyfriend quickly. They both relished in the satisfied, animalistic feeling before slowing their breaths. A kiss was stolen before Bucky pulled himself out and flopped down onto the strewn pillows sleepily. 

Steve was the responsible one though. He got up without a word to grab a warm washcloth to clean the two up. Dried cum on skin never had a good feeling. When he returned, the sight of their poor sheets rotted him to the core. He couldn't wait to do laundry.

After wiping them both down, Steve placed his head upon Bucky's broad chest and smiled. He was happy and content.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Bucky mumbled half-heartedly, kissing Steve's temple. The peace didn't last for long before Steve was up like a bullet. His gasps came out in short pants and happiness overwhelmed his face. "Why did you think I wore those 'happy birthday' boxers, dipshit?"

"It's my birthday? Oh jeez! I didn't even-" Steve stole a glance over to their clock and read the time: 4:27. It was his birthday, his special day. "We had morning birthday sex. God. And fuck you, I thought it was laundry day."

Bucky chuckled lowly and rubbed Steve's short hair, caressing his bare jaw. 

"I was hoping to wake you up with a blowjob but this was kinda better. I have to admit, you do have that old person glow."

Steve smacked him promptly, groaning yet laughing at the mere thought. 

"Are we gonna at least get a cake today? I can't wait to go to the store and get one. Ya know," Steve described, putting his hands in the air. "The ones where you can watch them decorate it from behind the glass."

"Sorry baby, I already got one yesterday. It's in the fridge," Bucky apologized. But then he thought his words through. "No, Steve, you are not allowed to-" With that, Steve was running out of the bedroom in the nude, leaving Bucky to huff alone on the bed. 

"Save a piece for me at least!"

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, follow my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) and request some more <3


End file.
